Acechada
by Anddrew4
Summary: Si quieren saber de que trata lean  ;


**Capitulo 1**

En un cálido día soleado, en el cual no hace ni frío ni calor se encontraba Bella caminando por la tierra sin rumbo alguno. Ella tenía su vista puesta en sus zapatos y solamente la desviaba para mirar si no venía algún automóvil, en lo único que ella pensaba en ese momento era que estaba perdida, hambrienta, cansada, asustada y lo único que quería era ir a casa.

Al momento en que Bella desvió su vista para ver si no venia algún automóvil para cruzar la calle, se dio cuenta que ella estaba en México, ya que el nombre de la calle era "Oaxaca". Ella ya tenía varias horas caminando sin rumbo y sin saber que hacer ni a donde ir así que decidió pedir ayuda.

Miró a una mujer ya mayor sentada afuera de su casa disfrutando del día por lo que decidió que le iba a preguntar a ella.

—Disculpe señora, dijo bella y al mismo tiempo pensando en que después

le agradecerá a su madre por haberla hecho entrar a cursos para aprender español.

—Dígame —dijo la señora

Bella se quedó un momento pensando en lo que le iba a decir

—¿Usted no sabe donde hay algún lugar en el que yo me pudiera quedar a

dormir, donde no… cobren mucho?

—La verdad es de que no lo sé, aquí es México, querida, buena suerte

tratando de encontrar algo barato, a menos que vayas a un asilo.

—¿No sabe donde está ese asilo? —preguntó.

—Tengo la dirección apuntada en algún lugar de mi casa, pero pudo buscarla. Pasa, pasa —la invitó con un gesto.

Bella solo asintió con la cabeza, esperó a que la señora se levantara de su silla y ella la siguió.

La casa de la señora era acogedora, había muchísimos de cuadros con fotos de, al parecer, sus nietos.

—Dónde dejé esa nota —se dijo la señora pensativa—. Pasa, hija, siéntate.

¿Gustas café?

—Sí, por favor.

La señora se acercó a la estufa agarrando una pequeña hoya, poniéndole un

poco de agua y después colocándola en la estufa nuevamente.

La señora salió de la cocina hacia la habitación principal en busca de aquella nota donde había puesto la dirección de asilo. Después de unos veinte minutos, la señora se acercó nuevamente a la estufa, la apagó y sirvió el café en una taza y se lo acercó a Bella para que ella lo tomara.

—¿Gustas un pan dulce? —le ofreció la señora amablemente.

—Sí, por favor. Solo que me da un poco de pena…

—Oh, no te preocupes, querida.

La señora le dio a escoger el pan que quería a Bella, ella lo agarró y empezó a comerlo como un animal que no había comido en días, la señora se le quedó viendo totalmente sorprendida por la manera en que Bella devoraba ese pan.

Bella sintió la mirada de la señora clavada en ella, por lo que volteó a mirar a la señora a los ojos y después ella dejo el pan en la mesa, avergonzada.

—¿Hace cuanto que no comías, querida? —preguntó la señora, aun con la mirada en Bella, que seguía avergonzada.

—Un día —contestó.

La señora se sentó junto a Bella, sorprendida.

—Escucha —pidió la anciana—, dudo mucho que vaya encontrar esa nota pero,

si no tienes donde quedarte, tú puedes estar aquí conmigo, yo vivo sola, como podrás ver, y tengo un cuarto extra donde puedes dormir.

—No creo que pueda aceptar eso, no quiero ser una molestia —murmuró Bella

levantándose.

—No eres ninguna molestia, querida. Como te dije, estoy sola y no me molestaría tener algo de compañía —sonrió la anciana.

—Usted es muy amable —dijo Bella a la señora—. Me llamo Bella.

—Soy Rita.

—Mucho gusto. —Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ahora, hija, soy demasiado curiosa y ¿me gustaría saber porque alguien

tan joven y hermosa como tu esta sola caminando por las calles y

hambrienta?

—Es una muy, pero muy larga historia, creame, pero no estoy segura de si

pueda contársela —dijo bella haciendo una mueca con la boca.

—¿Por que no? —inquirió Rita.

—Porque el mundo hasta donde lo conoce usted cambiaría por completo y

no quisiera meterla a usted en problemas por mi culpa —dijo Bella seriamente.

—Creo que tomaré ese riesgo —dijo Rita viéndola a los ojos.

Bella estuvo apunto de abrir la boca para hablar pero la cerró y se detuvo a pensar en si decirle o no sobre "vampiros".

—¿Usted cree en cosas sobrenaturales? —preguntó Bella.

—Para serte sincera, nunca me he detenido a pensar en ese tema, pero sí, sí creo.

—Si nunca se ha detenido a pensar en eso, entonces ¿por qué dice que sí?

—Verás, cuando yo era joven yo vivía en Estados Unidos, en un pueblo muy pequeño donde los chismes pasaban más rápido que el mismo aire, se empezó a decir que existían vampiros —dijo rita enfatizando en esa palabra—, por supuesto que yo nunca creí en eso, pero un día fui con mi vecina y ella me empezó a contar lo que le había sucedido el día anterior.

"Ella me dijo que iba caminando por el bosque que estaba apunto de oscurecer cuando escullo unos sonidos que provenían de humanos eran gemidos como de esos cuando uno esta teniendo… tú sabes, lo mas extraño era que no hacían eso por sexo, sino por estar bebiendo de un animal muerto, mi vecina no se movió de allí hasta asegurarse de que se habían ido. Lo peor de la historia era que ella sabia quienes eran… todo mundo los conocía, eran hijos de un doctor, el Dr. Cullen.

"Recuerdo que mi vecina me dijo que en ese momento se le vinieron mas de un millón de preguntas a la mente pero, ¿dónde conseguiría respuestas?, así que ella decidió contarle a la persona que ella consideraba de confianza…

—Que sería usted —interrumpió Bella, tratando de contener su cara de sorpresa al darse cuenta que aquella señora conocía a su futuro suegro y a toda la familia entera.

—Exacto. Recuerdo que le aconsejé quedarse callada sobre aquello que vio para que ellos no la llegaran a matar. ¡Yo jamás le había contado esta historia a nadie nunca! Pero tenia un presentimiento de que tenia que contártelo a ti, como si la vida te hubiera puesto en mi camino por alguna razón.

"¿Dime hija estoy en lo correcto?

—Parece una adivina, Rita, está totalmente en lo correcto, la vida cada día me sorprende mas. Yo estaba con los Cullen, son la familia de mi novio.

—¿Tu novio se llama Edward Cullen?

—¿Por qué piensa que es él? —cuestionó Bella, curiosa.

—Porque en aquel entonces todas las chicas estaban enamoradísimas de los chicos de esa familia, aunque también los chicos con… ¿como se llamaba? ¡Oh, sí! Rosalie, esa chica, Dios mío, que hermosa era… todas las chicas estaban celosas de ella, pero había solo un hombre soltero en familia, y ese era Edward… bueno, Rosalie también era soltera y como los demás ya tenían pareja, no lo sé, simplemente supuse que el era tu novio… ¿entonces sí lo es?

—Sí, esto es tan extraño…

—¿Ahora me explicas que haces aquí?

—Bueno, yo vivía con mi madre, pero ella era divorciada y se casó de nuevo, por lo que decidí ir con mi padre un tiempo. El vive en Forks, conocí a Edward en la escuela y descubrí lo que eran, hemos batallado para poder seguir juntos estos últimos años pero ahora estamos escapando de los "Vulturi"

—Alto —dijo Rita—, ¿qué son los Vulturi.

—Crealo o no, hasta los mismos vampiros tienen alguien que les impone

la ley.

—¿Entonces los Vulturi son los que imponen la ley? ¿Y por qué huyen de

ellos?

—Se supone que los vampiros no le pueden contar a los humanos sobre lo que son aunque, en mi caso yo lo descubrí, pero para ellos eso no cuenta. Los Vulturi le dijeron a los Cullen que yo me tengo que convertir en vampiro, por mi parte yo estoy encantada, pero Edward no quiere.

"Hemos estado escapando de ellos, recorrimos todo estados unidos hasta que llegamos a Arizona, los Vultiri nos alcanzaron ahí, se comenzó una pelea y Edward me dijo que corriera a México y que él después me encontraría. Todo fue tan rápido que el olvido darme cosas que necesito, ¡como por ejemplo, dinero! y heme aquí, con usted.

—Vaya, que historia. no te preocupes hija, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, aunque no es nada nuevo para mí, excepto lo de los Vulturi, pero, ¿sabes? aun así sigues corriendo peligro esta ciudad, es la más cerca de la frontera. ¿Qué pasa si ellos vienen a buscarte?

—Todavía no he pensado en eso —murmuró Bella, angustiada.

Rita se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia la cocina, donde ella había dejado cocinando algo desde antes de que llegara Bella.

—¿Bella podrías venir un minuto a la cocina, querida? —le pidió Rita.

—Eh, claro —dijo Bella, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la

cocina.

Encontró a Rita parada viendo lo que había fuera de su ventana, Bella se acercó a Rita, y también se quedo viendo en la ventana, Edward y toda su familia estaban peleando contra los Vulturis, Bella se quedó plasmada al ver que estaban fuera de la casa de Rita, después de unos interminables minutos de estar así, ella decidió moverse y se alejó de Rita.

—No creo que deberías salir —le aconsejó Rita, girándose hacia Bella.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡Solo quedarme aquí y ver como se

pelean! —dijo Bella alzando un poco la voz.

—¿Y crees que va a ser muy ingenioso de tu parte salir ahí afuera y que

te vean los Vulturi?

Bella se detuvo cuando Rita dijo eso, ella ya estaba frente a la puerta para salir de la casa. Ella se giró hacia la cocina para seguir viendo lo que pasaba frente a su ventana, pero antes de llegar a la ventana se escuchó un fuerte grito de un hombre. Bella se espantó, y sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la pelea.

**Editado por Alee B Nibble ;) **

**-Gracias ALEEEE(L) **

**Tqm demasiado c: bf**


End file.
